The Flight of the Katana
by Fetal Panda
Summary: This is a Story i decided to write after watching Endless Waltz. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Flight of the Katana

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Defect

Year 2449

Mandy Alston stepped onto the cool scale in the midwife emanation room, she frowned. She hated being overweight. It was worth it though. Mandy had never been able to have a child. Pregnancy was her happiest time of her life. Jeff Alston red a magazine of "Parents to be" in the waiting room. Mandy laid down on the "chair" in the testing room. The nurse pulled up her shirt a little above her navel, and placed a stethoscope on her inflated belly. Ten minutes later Jeff and Mandy Alston left the midwife center.

When they arrived home Mandy laid down on the sofa. "I am so thankful for those pills" said Mandy. "They have given hope to infertile women every were"

"Just think Jeff, our very own baby boy". Jeff sat beside her head and ran his fingers through her crimson hair. "He is going to be a perfect child". They kissed and lay down together on the couch.

Little did the Alstons know, there son would not be perfect.

Three days later Mandy was being pushed in a gernie to the pregnancy room of the midwife center. The gernie was pushed passed the light swinging doors. "You will have to stay in the waiting room Mr. Alston", stated the nurse in a purple scrub. Jeff stumbled into the waiting room.

His eyes were weary, he needed sleep. He couldn't sleep now, so Jeff paced. He paced for 1 hour, then 2 hours, then 3 hours, then the nurse with the purple scrub came out of the room and said to Jeff, "Mr. Alston, may I speak with you?" Jeff got up and walked with the nurse to a room with a big chair inside. "Please sit down Mr. Alston". "I would prefer to stand". The nurse heaved a large exhale. Mr. Alston your child has been delivered but your wife has slipped into a coma. "What!?"

Yelled Jeff. "No!!! She is strong she'll pull through". "Mr. Alston your wife's heart rate is slowly decreasing. I'm sorry Mr. Alston I know how this is for you I-""I don't give a damn what you know!!"

Jeff grabbed the nurse by the wrists. "You make sure my wife lives!" The nurse jerked herself free of Jeff's grip and walked out of the room. Jeff sat down and cried.

For 1 hour he cried, until a male doctor came in with a sad expression on his face. "Mr. Alston?" Jeff looked up with puffy red eyes. "Mr. Alston I am sorry to say... Your wife is dead." Jeff buried his head in his arms and continued to cry. "I'm sorry but there is another sorrow to strike your family." Jeff kept his face hidden but stopped crying. "Mr. Alston, your son has a defect; none of us have ever seen anything of this sort. The doctor continued. "He is a very lucky boy to survive, you are a lucky man to have such a-"Jeff cut him off. "Lucky? You think I'm lucky? Me, the man with a dead wife and a defected son? If that's lucky then ill be a damned son of a-""Mr. Alston your son is still alive. Just because he has a defect that doesn't make him dead". Jeff Wiped his eyes with his sweaty palms and sat up. "Were is my son?" The doctor pressed a button on his belt and a nurse wheeled a small gernie in. Jeff peeked over the edge. In the incubator was a small pink baby. He immediately saw the defect. The baby had no neck, fore arms, or thighs. "Holy Shit" Jeff sat back down and buried himself in the chair.


	2. San

Flight of the Katana

Chapter 2: San

Year 2457

San turned to the sound of his heart monitor. He woke up, and pressed a button on the side of his "bed". His bed rotated up and he edged out of the bed into his "Elechair" as his nurses called it.

He wheeled it down to the kitchen. "Morning pop" said San. "Good morning son and happy 8th birthday to you". San smiled a half crooked toothy smile. He knew it wasn't going to be a happy day.

San wheeled out of his van onto the school campus. His dad waved goodbye, and drove away.

San knew he would be made fun of as soon as he entered the doors, and maybe if he was unfortunate enough, before. You would have to admit, you would be tempted to stare at a kid with no neck or fore arms or thighs too. San wheeled through the classroom door and took his spot in the back corner. The teacher came in and taught. After class San headed to the lunch room. San was a sore sight for eyes, no friends, no mom, and no mediocrity. He opened his lunch box and before he could take a bite of his sandwich it was snatched out of his hand. Troy, the 5th grade "bully" at the school stood examining San's P.B. & J sandwich. "What you got here Retard?" . "It's my sandwich, may I have it back please?" asked San politely. "Sure Alston". Troy smashed the sandwich into San's crimson red hair. Troy walked off snickering. The 2nd grade teacher Mrs. Falters walked over to San. "Now you listen here young man, there will be no smashing food in hair, do you here me?" San just sat there helpless. He couldn't even reach the sandwich. She walked off and sat with the other teachers. San exhaled heavily and struggled with the sandwich. There wasn't much to look at when you saw San Alston.

Just blood-red hair, plaid shirt, khaki shorts, and a wheelchair.

After school San was waiting at the pick up when Troy walked up to him and flicked him in the face. "Ouch!" Troy ignored San's complaint and gave him a noogie. "Please stop troy, it hurts and I can't defend myself". "That's the point Retard". "Troy Milzer!" yelled a voice of a young woman. Troy wheeled around to see Mrs. Jansen in his face. Mrs. Jansen was 21 yrs old and had short black hair, and a piercing stare. "Are you antagonizing San? Go to the principals office and wait for me". Mrs. Jalsen was the prettiest teacher at the school, there were always men interrupting classes to give her roses and kisses and stuff. "Sorry about that San ill see you tomorrow"

San lay in bed that night thinking about Troy and what it would be like to actually be normal. He could defend himself, and might even have friends. "that'll be the day he thought. Little did he know he would get more then a normal life


	3. Assembly

Flight of the Katana

Chapter 3: Assembly

Year 2457

San entered school the usual way. He went into his class, and to his usual corner. The teacher came in and announced that there would be a public announcement. So the children lined up and walked/wheeled to the auditorium single file. When all the kids were sat down (San in the corner because he had a wheelchair) a man in a grey suit walked onto the stage and up to the mic. He wasn't there principal what was he doing here? "Children" the man started. "Life is a fickle thing, it can be here, it can be there. It can be given, and it can be taken away. Life can be short life can be long. Life can be good it can be bad." Everybody including the teachers looked puzzled.

"My name is Dallas Mcnoth, I'm a crime lord". Mumbles, and murmurs flew threw the crowd. San wheeled off into the farthest corner were it was very dark. Dallas continued. "Please don't be alarmed children this is just a precaution. Just as he finished that sentence two dozen men came through the double doors. The men were wearing black masks Kevlar jackets and brandishing old style guns such as: Mac 11's, M 4's, and customized Socom pistols. Screams and crying swept over the crowd. San stayed in the dark corner patient yet still scared. None of the terrorists noticed him back in that small corner. The man started talking again, yet this time it was different. Dallas was talking through a mic that led to speakers outside. "All we ask for is that our fellow comrades be released from jail. Is that to much to ask? Fulfill this request within 18hours or we will shoot every civilian child and teacher down." Cries and screams grew louder; teachers tried to comfort the children but also ended up crying. 2hours passed.

San kept alert for two hours, of nonstop crying. Terrorists paced through the crowd. Unbeknownst to San, the grill of the vent behind him snapped off. Before the grill could hit the ground a pair of hands with red fingerless gloves caught it. A dark shadowy figure dropped down behind San. A hand with a handkerchief descended from the shadows and over San's mouth. San struggled for a moment then faded into sleep. The figure peered over San's wheelchair, and mumbled in an Australian voice. "Hmm, interesting". Two more figures dropped silently out of the vent onto the floor. The other figures joined up with their comrade in staring at the 8 year old child. "He's perfect for the project". Said a woman's voice. "No Lit, he will be perfect". said a black man. "Ay!" started the man with the Australian voice. "We aunt getting paid to sit around, staring at a natural disaster here. Lets get to work. The woman picked up San and placed her mouth over what looked like a watch. "Hey Dis, we got us a specimen for the "Project". Another pair of hands with red fingerless gloves descended from the vent. The woman handed San to the hands.


End file.
